Georgian uprising in Texel
German Occupied Netherlandsball * Texelball |causes= |status= |result=*Uprising quelled by German Forces, which were former Red Army soldiers. * Canadian Forces caused surrender of German Forces |territory= |combatant1= Georgische Legion Dutch Resistance ----'Supported by' British Canadaball |combatant2= Nazi Germanyball |commander1= Shalva Loladze † W. H. Kelder |commander2= Klaus Breitner |casualties1= 565 Georgians killed 120 Texel Dutch and Dutch fighters killed |casualties2=812 Germans killed }}The was a uprising of Georgians in Texelball. Overview Texelball in the Atlantic Wall was a heavily fortified island as part of the Nazi's defense, however, due to D-Day, it was relegated to relative insignificance. The rebels were Red Army soldiers from their former homeland and were captured on the Eastern Front, they were given a choice, Georgian soldiers would either become PoW's or fight under the Nazi banner, the latter formed the Georgische Legion, the legion was formed in Occupied Polandball in June 1943, meant for Anti-partisan resistance, however, on 24 August 1943, they were ordered to fight in the West, to relieve India's volunteer troops. The battalion arrived at North Hollandball in Zandvoort, from September 1943 to early February of '45, it was stationed there, on 6 February, the battalion was posed to Texelball. Preparations then started in late March 1945 for the transfer of several companies of the Georgische battalion to the Dutch mainland to oppose Allied advances, triggering the rebellion. Rebellion Shortly after midnight in 5 April 1945, the battalion soldiers rose up and gained control of the entire island, approximately 400+ German soldiers were killed during in their sleep, either with knives or bayonets in the quarters with the Georgians, others were killed while doing their standing guard, or while walking down the roads, either by group or individually. Members of the resistance joined in with the Georgians, the Georgians were optimistic of an allied landing in Texelball but it didn't happen. Germans were alive on the Naval batteries as their crew were the only thing alive on the island. Later, in 7-10 April 1945, a counterattack was ordered, that's where the naval batteries began firing at presumed Rebel positions, while they were at it, 2,000 men of the 163rd Marine-Schützenregiment, a Kriegsmarine naval regiment, were deployed from Dutch mainland, over the next five weeks until 30 April-2 May, they re-took the island, fighting was heavy in Eierland and around the lighthouse, with the thanks of Dutch Resistance, Georgians managed to hide in, or just hide in the Coastal minefields. During the rebellion, if Georgians were captured, the mutineers were forced up to dig their own grave, remove their formerly German uniforms, and get shot, 565 Georgians, at least 812 Germans and 120 residents of Texel became victims of death. The destruction of Texelball was enormous, dozens of farms went up in flames, with damage later estimated at ten million guilders. The rebellion still lasted with the thank of the Dutch Resistance even after 5 May 1945, where the Germans capitulated in Netherlandsball and Denmarkball, until then, the bloodshed continued until Canadian troops arrived in 20 May 1945, ending the fight to enforce the disarment and surrendering of German troops. Aftermath After Canadian troops arrived, on 22 May, the SMERSH arrived on Texelball, which meant bad news to Georgians due to the Soviets knowing how they were fighting under the new Nazi banner, the 228 remaining Georgians, they arrived at a collection camp, 26 Georgians were singled out together and banished together with their families and others were sent to Gulag, Those still alive in the mid-1950s were rehabilitated and allowed to return home. As of now, there's only one Texel revolt survivor. When Georgiaball became independent, in 2005, President Saakashvili, visited the graves of the rebels, for the first time. }} Category:Wars Category:Wars after 0 AD Category:Wars after 1000 AD Category:Wars after WWI Category:Wars during WWII Category:Wars involving Georgiaball Category:Wars involving Netherlandsball Category:Wars involving Nazi Germanyball Category:Wars before 2000 AD